


Grimes vs westbrook

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Highschool, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Movie References, Rivalry, regan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: It’s the last year of high school rick and Sherry’s rivalry gets more intense along the way he finds love with the new P.E teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Bring it on 

 

Rick pulled into the familiar parking lot of evergreen high school , Turning off the ignition he spotted his his gang already there waiting for him.  
They were all leaning against the school building all present was Michonne ,Maggie, Rosita , Tara and Sasha. They were deep in conversation accept for rosita who was seemed to be having an argument with no one other than Daryl Dixon , His brother merle was on the other side trying to flirt with looked to be Carol peletier from his second hour. They looked to be having a great conversation , both of them laughing and looked to be almost a couple the way they were play hitting each other, she was sporting a blush of red. It was nice to see her happy for once after the situation with ed she closed off any romantic relationships. Rick decided he would catch up with carol and see how she was doing some time this week. 

 

Rick scowled after seeing sherry and her minions across on the other side of the parking lot doing god knows what. He didn't want to pay any attention to her. Him and sherry was at each other's throats daily already wishing it was summer break again. Groaning into the steering wheel, it's just one more year and rick he tells himself. 

 

Rick exits his car grabbing his backpack quickly clearly trying to avoid having a run in with the wicked witch of the west know as sherry flipping westbrook. 

 

He grabbed his chocolate chip frappe mocha from the cup holder then shutting the door locking it securely making sure the doors were in lock. He spared one last glance to see sherry’s minions whispering making sure their leader was out of earshot then making eye contact with rick giving him the look of death. Rick rolled his eyes ignoring the scene and heading for the school walls. 

 

“Hey rick how was your summer” it was great michonne how about your’s? “ It went well”my family and I went to visit our family in ohio. It was nice to finally meet them , we plan to go out there sometime next spring break. The next half hour his other friends shared how they spent their own summer break with Tara telling them she went sky diving ; Maggie telling them her and glenn spent their time at the farm; Sasha with her dad in California since her parents divorced; Rosita and her cousins went on joy rides , hitting people’s mail boxes with a bat she found in the attic of her grandmas house naming it wilson. They all laughed having a good time when suddenly they were interupted by sherry , amber , and Tess to her right and frankie , lisa and carol to her left.  
Sherry and carol were cousins. Rick wished that carol didn’t have to feel the need to follow her around like a muppet causing him to clench his jaw , Apparently sherry had black mailed carol making carol fear that her secret would be told to the entire school. 

 

Well if it isn’t the bowlegged muskrat’s minus carol  
Rick scowled. Sherry just flipped her hair giving rick a mocking laugh. “Rick you look great” her tone sounding fake “tell me did you do something different or are you hanging out with skankier friends. The others were unfazed by her comebacks, while rosita sucked in a sharp breath “you better watch your tone puta or you’ll be locked up feeling the wrath of Wilson in my basement and when you least expect all of your friends wigs will be used as piñatas at my next nieces birthday party giving them a scary look then jumping towards them. Amber and Tess jumped back in terror “if you try to hurt us in any way you’ll be sorry my daddy is a lawyer, he’ll send you to jail for life! Tess’s voice was determined. Rosita just let out a laugh “Don’t you come closer we won’t hesitate to stab you” amber interjected, waving a plastic knife at rosita “I’m a bad bitch homegirl you can’t kill me” 

 

“Quiet” sherry snapped her fingers, giving her minions annoyed looks along with the other group.

Sherry proceeds to clear her throat. 

 

“Well dance auditions are coming up and they’ll be no need for you to to sign up since we’re going to win against you losers”

“How funny but all do respect sherry we’ll have to decline your offer” we wouldn’t want to miss out on you and your minions falling on your asses. 

Sherry huffed out a breath, rick was proud to see himself getting under her skin. “So what will you and you team be wearing to the dance competition? Rick intervened “Maybe something from the flea market or better yet her grandmas home made skirts” Tara said from behind. They all burst into laughter.he could see carol trying to hold her tongue trying to not let a snort escape. 

 

“Shut up you twink!” Sherry got up into ricks space. Rick drank his mocha nonchalantly.

Jesus women did you eat a horses ass this morning cause damn you sure do need a tik-tak  
“Or is Dwight a kinky bastard making you eat him out” Sherry was stumbling over her words, rick had her backed into the corner there was no way in hell should would admit that. 

Omg he does ; some let out shocked surprises while others stood there trying to catch their breaths. Tara and rosita clinged to each other trying not to die of laughter with michonne and Sasha Shaking their heads smiling.

 

“No he doesn’t!” how the hell would you know she spat. “Oh come on it’s obvious the way your acting , “the look on your face” your just gave yourself away”. 

 

Sherry leaned in ricks space.” You better watch your back rick grimes” her tone trying to sound threatening but sounded like she was about to cry. 

 

“Let’s go girls” with a snap of her fingers they were gone”

 

“Omg you told her rick” Tara said. “Damn right he did” that’ll teach them to mess with us” rosita scowled. Michonne and Sasha nodded in agreement. 

 

Later that day Mr.Hovath announced he’ll no longer be teaching P.E. 

 

“I’ll be teaching history from now on but don’t worry coach negan will be taking my place starting tomorrow”. I hope you’ll be showing him some respect and welcome him I’m counting on all of you. 

 

“Oh don’t worry sir I’ll be a nice student and show him around” sherry told him from the front row. 

“Well that’s mighty nice of you Ms.westbrook I’m sure he’ll appreciate that”

 

In the back rick made a disgusted face putting his finger in his mouth as if he were gagging. Sasha snorted shoving ricks shoulder. 

 

~ TBC ~


	2. Audition shenanigans

Chapter 2 : Audition shenanigans 

 

Rick was already dreading going back to school the second day back. Having to face sherry was already enough torture as it was. At least he’d be willing to call it truce between the two groups unlike sherry who was an attention starved maniac who lived for the spotlight , Always trying to bring down others for her own benefit. It made rick want to choke the first chance he got. but he stood his ground and kept himself from doing something he would regret. But he knew someday he would snap but he just didn’t know when. 

 

Rick headed for the gym where audition sign ups where being held. thanking michonne   
telling him for heads up. Rick entered and let out of grunt of annoyance upon seeing sherry, amber and frankie sitting at a wooden table ; Books where scattered along with a flowered vase ; Plus water bottles. 

 

“Well if it isn’t rick” sherry giving him a bitchy look   
“I don’t have time for your crap” just give me a couple of forms so I can leave. Rick was already fed up at this point. “I’m sorry rick but I can’t let you sign up” why the hell not!?” “Fighting Vd isn’t a joke rick, it’s a very serious thing here” And besides there’s not anymore sheets we ran out”  
Giving rick a fake smile. 

 

Get it together grimes don’t let her get to you

 

Sherry was leaning against the table acting as if he had gone already. 

 

I don’t know why him and his group of challenging dogs want to enter knowing there going to embarrass themselves. Amber and Frankie started laughing obnoxiously. “Besides me and Dwight are definitely going to win anyway. 

 

At this point rick was fuming, Jaw clenched, knuckles white.

 

Sherry? But sherry just kept on talking not paying attention to what rick was saying.

Sherry! Rick shouted then pushing sherry behind her back. 

 

Rick realized what he had done. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you, my mistake. 

 

Sherry moved forward pushing rick so hard he hit the floor. “Well I’m sorry that I pushed you” anger in her voice.

 

Rick got up from the floor dusting himself off. 

“Well your a very mean girl and your going to hell for saying that” he spat 

 

“Your a very pushy gremlin and I just might wanna kick your ass” 

 

“Yeah! Well I might just wanna kick your ayassss” 

 

“We’ll come on super suck” Amber and Frankie was heard laughing from behind. 

 

“If I was cissy spacek from the movie carrie I’d use my telekinesis to kill you” rick spat 

 

“You know what rick— , amber and frankie continued making ugly laughs .” Not yet “sherry told them. They both stopped laughing. 

 

“You know why your parents died?” Because your such an embarrassment , they couldn’t bear to live anymore” 

Nobody hadn’t noticed dwight enter the gym he was shocked and surprised at the conversation before him. 

 

“Well you know what sherry you should be embarrassed cause your parents named you after a bottle of water” 

 

“Ahhh” sherry screamed 

 

Sherry attacked rick grabbing him by his throat.rick had enough and fought back throwing sherry into the book case. Followed by it breaking afterwards. 

 

Rick stepped forward hitting sherry’s tites side by side. Sherry punched rick. “You Bastard you hurt my Tities she cried out. 

Hey?… hey Is there a problem here? Dwight stepped in. 

 

Sherry pushed rick with force, her body turned to grab a book off the wooden table then hitting rick in the face with it hard. sending him into the ground. 

 

Rick then grabbed the flower vase that was occupied on the table. It shattered on sherry’s Head knowing it would definitely leave a bump. 

 

Hey! Dwight shouted followed by his overdramatic screaming 

 

Sherry’s hair was all messed as she struggled to lift herself up. Rick then saw an opportunity to use his ninja moves his friend jesus taught him. 

 

Rick made a ninja noise as he karate kicked sherry in the head sending her into one of the lounge chairs.

 

Dwight kept on screaming in the background. 

 

After a few minutes of fighting rick grabbed sherry out the room by the hair. Sherry screamed being dragged out. 

 

Next thing you know there were in principal Morgan’s office. 

 

Karate kick!? His eyes were locked on rick. 

 

“My friend jesus teaches me karate sometimes in our spare time”. Rick said 

 

Sherry was seated from across rick giving him dirty looks but rick ignored her. 

 

“Sherry I’m disappointed in you” , In this school any student including himself is allowed to make of fool of themselves at the audition’s. I’m suspending you for the rest of the day. His tone serious. “But Mr.Morgan I— . That’s enough out of you Ms.westbrook your dismissed. 

“You are so dead grimes!”

“Go drink a bottle of yourself”

Sherry let a grunt of annoyance sticking her tongue out at rick. Rick grabbed her tongue with sherry hitting him sending them into a catfight. 

Rick! , sherry, stop that!

Mr.Morgan who clearly annoyed let out of scream causing both him and sherry to stop the cat fighting. 

 

“ I hate you” sherry pouted before leaving the office. Rick gave her a death glare 

 

Go drink a bottle of yourself? 

 

Rick nodded unsure of what to say. 

Mr.grimes what was that horrible thing you said to Mr.horvath? 

“I told him to move his big white butt or i would cold cock his honky ass”. 

 

To Mr.horvath, why would you say such a thing? His voice filled surprise and disappointment. 

“The rewind store where I work at has spike lee movies”. 

 

“Oh your the rewind boy at Rhee’s video store”

“Yeah”

 

“Well your dismissed, you should get going to P.E

 

“Yes sir” 

 

~TBC~


End file.
